


【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）壹

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all郎, 德云社, 辫儿九
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）壹

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

“喵呜～”

发出这个叫声的小白猫上了杨九郎的床

从床尾慢慢的向上爬

嘴里时不时的叫出“喵喵”的声音

杨九郎被那只猫逼到床头

后背紧紧的贴住床头的靠背

全身缩在一起

眼睛里满满都是恐惧

“不，不要过来，不要过来，啊！”

那只猫飞起一跃

在要碰到杨九郎的那一刻

他睁开了眼

浑身都是冷汗

小小的眼睛打量着四周的环境

看到是熟悉的房间才松了一口气

“唔～好痛”

杨九郎试图抬手擦擦自己额头的汗

却发现自己的手腕在床上被绑的结结实实的

一动就生疼

“还知道疼呢？”

杨九郎努力的扭过头去

发现了站在自己床边的张云雷

“辫儿哥哥，给九郎解开吧～”

“怎么爽的时候不说疼呢”

“辫儿哥哥～”

“妈的，周九良再这么不知道节制点就别想碰你了”

张云雷对杨九郎的撒娇毫无办法

坐在床边上

乖乖的解着他手腕上的绳子

“嗯啊～痛～”

手腕被勒的久了

整个手掌都有些微微发紫

可把这个傲娇的小狐狸心疼坏了

“看你下次还让他碰你！”

“我……”

杨九郎一时语塞

他也想不让那个比自己要小但是手段比别人要狠上那么多的人碰啊

但是不想能有什么用

偏偏这副身子还能完全接受这六个人

他也很无奈啊

“辫儿哥抱～”

“不抱！”

“嘿嘿，那我抱抱你吧”

“谁要你抱啊”

虽然嘴上这么说

但是身体却不知道有多诚实

居然还张开了双臂

把杨九郎搂了个满怀

杨九郎知道

张云雷就是一个死傲娇

面子永远大于天

但是在他们六个当中

杨九郎敢和他们撒娇玩耍的

也就他和阎鹤祥了

像周九良这位爷

杨九郎只要一想起来

汗毛都竖起来了

张云雷的双手不安分了起来

细长的手指抚摸着杨九郎赤裸裸的后背

“辫儿哥，你干嘛”

杨九郎的手按在他的胸膛前

想要挣脱出来

“别动！”

这一声叱责吓到了杨九郎

两个人以拥抱的方式僵在床上

“辫儿哥，你……是不是硬了？”

“知道还问……”

张云雷无奈摇摇头

松开了怀里的杨九郎

“你知不知道，你对于我们来说，就是一种的毒药”

“唔唔～”

杨九郎的唇被张云雷堵上

两个人的舌头纠缠不清

来来回回之下

杨九郎的舌头被渡到张云雷那边

被他狠狠的吸住

“唔啊～唔唔唔～”

在杨九郎各种捶打下

他才松了嘴

“唔，都，都麻了……”

还不得杨九郎的第二句话说出口

就被猴急的张云雷按在了身下

“九郎，我想要”

“嗯……”

对于床事

张云雷永远不会傲娇

更不会因为嘴硬而给自己找罪受

大大小小的吻落在杨九郎的身上

有点吻多少带着些占用欲

牙齿微微咬住

用力一吸

一个草莓就留到了杨九郎的身上

“九郎，我想进去”

“呃啊～好～”

“哈哈，乖宝宝～”

杨九郎的双腿被张云雷扛到肩上

每天都有好好保养的菊穴被杨九郎的两只手向两边扒开

低下头就可以微微的看到杨九郎的穴壁

是那样的美丽

“呃啊……九郎，你这里真美，还好温暖”

张云雷的巨大一点一点塞进杨九郎的菊穴

微微的抽动

直到杨九郎完全可以接受他的巨大时

才开始更加剧烈的动作

“呃啊～嗯～”

杨九郎的头顶着枕头

身体成弓字形

闭着眼睛在享受张云雷带给他的快感

“小舅舅！”

卧室的门被郭麒麟推开

巨大的声音吓到了正在恩爱的两个人

“滚！”

张云雷不满的向郭麒麟吼去

“小舅舅！你怎么和小舅妈做这种事还不叫我呢！”

郭麒麟气鼓鼓的腮帮子逗笑了正在挨操的杨九郎

“啊～大林～你好可爱……嗯啊～”

“滚蛋！今天不是你”

“唔，不是林林吗……那可真伤心啊，不能操小舅妈了……”

“唔，唔，呃～林，林林乖，周四，嗯啊～周四就是林林了……”

“啊！那我可得好好等了！等到那一天，我要操哭小舅妈！”

“现在先给我滚！”

郭麒麟趴到门上

“小舅舅真凶！祝你早点射精！”


End file.
